Residents
by Bat-Child
Summary: Anna, Scrubs' J.D. Dorian of DS9, is fresh out of Med school and eager for some resident action. Question is: Is Dr. Bashir ready for his new resident?
1. First Day

Author's Note: The ideal of this story came from watching the T.V. show Scrubs. The idea for Dr. Zimmerman is based on Dr. J.D. Dorian; and even though I added my own little quirks they have the same imagination and zest for being a doctor. Scrubs is own by NBC.

CHAPTER 1

I walked through the air lock doors and took in a deep breath. I smiled as I thought about how this was my first assignment. My name is Dr. Anna Zimmerman. Although I am still a resident, the over whelming pride of being a doctor surfaced on my face. Deep Space Nine was on the edge of medicine and it was where I was going to make my fame. Albeit, I much rather of been working on a starship than some run down station. I wasn't exactly their pick of the draw but I was going to make the best of the situation.

It was a chance of a lifetime to work side by side with the famous Dr. Julian Bashir. I was a bit nervous because I had heard that he doesn't take too well to his residents. There was also the fact that unlike him, I didn't graduate at the top of my class. It was more in the middle, but I still got my medical license so it wasn't all that bad.

I went to my quarters first and was a bit disappointed. They were about the size of a small closet and the bed was hard as a rock. After I dropped off my things I walked through the station to the infirmary. It was acceptable, maybe not as high tech as my last infirmary's equipment but effective nonetheless. I looked around until I found someone that might be of help. I saw a doctor treating patients and figured that must be Dr. Bashir.

I scolded myself, figuring that it would probably have been wise to recently look at his picture before coming. I saw his picture when I first read his portfolio, but that was a while back. How many doctors can a small station have anyways? "Dr. Bashir, I'm your new resident, Dr. Zimmerman."

"Welcome aboard Dr. Zimmerman, we've been expecting you. Dr. Bashir is not in today and will be back tomorrow morning. I'm Dr. Jenkins, if there is anything I can help you with let me know," Smiled the doctor.

"Well I am a day early; I guess I could have a look around the station. Do you know any place that might be of interest?" I asked, wondering what I should do with this opportunity.

"There's always something interesting on the promenade, or the locals find that Quarks is an interesting place," Stated Jenkins, but by the tone in his voice I could guess that he wasn't a man of excitement.

"Thanks, I think that I will try that," I brightly smiled. I was so excited to start my medical training that I must have been glowing.

"Since you're new, let me give you a piece of advice with Dr. Bashir," Hushed Jenkins.

"Oh?" I questioned, a bit worried about what it was going to be about.

"Dr. Bashir is always right, never question him."

"Is he really that pompous?"

"Let's just say that he has given previous residents a hard time," Jenkins smirked evilly.

I gulped. At that second I wanted to be anywhere but here. "Thank you doctor, I'll keep that in mind." I had heard the stories about Dr. Bashir, about him being one of the largest playboys in the Alpha quadrant. He wasn't perfect. For example, his research had flaws that even a lowly resident had been able to find mistakes in it. Such as his prion theory of self-replication due to quantum resonance scans. A prion is a disease protein, and it has been known since the 21st century that prions attach to healthy proteins and modify their structure so it resembles that of the prion. A protein molecule doesn't even have RNA in its structure, which it needs to self-replicate, so why would Bashir claim otherwise?

I walked into Quarks, surprised to see all the activity going on. I sat at the bar and a Ferengi man came up to me, "What can I get for you?"

"A triple French vanilla latté with low fat milk, and make sure there isn't a lot of foam on the top," I told him, that was my favorite drink in the world.

He brought me my drink and I was pissed to see that there was a lot of foam on the top. And when I took a sip I realized that he used whole milk, I swore under my breath, "What is he trying to do, clog my arteries?"

I sat there and tried to take the foam off the top of my drink. Two men sat down in the seat next to me. "Hey Quark, how's it going?" One of the men greeted.

"What will it be boys?"

"Sarillian Brandy," Ordered one of them.

"I'll just have tea," Replied the English one.

I must have been staring at them because one of them looked at me and smiled. "So, what is a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" The English one pleasantly asked me.

I started to laugh. Some guy was trying to pick me up and I found it amusing. All through medical school I swore to myself that I would not get involved. That was fine since most of the men in medical school were either married or they had their lady friends.

"I fail to see the amusement," Scoffed the guy in a snobbish British accent.

I started to laugh a bit more, even though the guy was kind of cute, I couldn't help it. "That was the lamest pick up line I've ever heard in my life. I bet you use that on all the women you meet. But let me guess, it doesn't work."

At that point the other man that was with him started to giggle to himself, "Ah Julian, you just don't have the way with women that you use to, I guess you must be getting old."

"I was just trying to be nice," Retorted the guy.

"Let me give you some advice, if you want to talk to me just say so. Drop the whole 'I'm all charming' routine because it won't get you two feet in the door. Now if you will excuse me I think that I have some other business that I would like to attend to."

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

The next day I walked into sickbay. I told myself that no matter how Dr. Bashir treated me I would do whatever he said. I knew that residency was going to be hard. I asked a nurse if Dr. Bashir was in and she pointed to the man across the room. As I looked at who she was pointing to, I noticed that he was the English guy from Quark's the night before. I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Figures."

I went up to Dr. Bashir, "I'm Dr. Anna Zimmerman, your new resident."

Dr. Bashir turned around and I could see that he was trying to remember where he saw me before. When he nailed it on the head, his eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped slightly. After the initial shock wore off, his face grew hard and any characteristic of a charming man that was displayed the night before had all but vanished.

"Dr. Zimmerman, it's good to meet you. I trust your trip went well," Dr. Bashir asked in friendly politeness.

"As a matter of fact…" I started, but Dr. Bashir cut in before I could finish.

"I have a few jobs that I would like you to do to cut your teeth on," Dr. Bashir stated smugly. A little evil grin came upon his face and I knew that I was in for it. He went into his office and came out with a set of data pads. "Patient 217 B, has a bit of a fungus. Patient 147 is having bowel problems so I would like you to get a stool sample."

"But we have computers that can take those readings," I complained, but all I got was an annoyed look from Bashir.

"It's a matter of technique," He disclosed as he handed me more data pads. "Patient 835 has an abnormally high urine level of bilirubin, so go ahead and get a urine sample."

"More of that 'hands on thing' right," I said, defeated. 'I must have really got to him last night to have him treat me like this. Hopefully he will get over it soon,' I pondered as Dr. Bashir kept piling data padds on the stack I was holding.

"That's the spirit, this is a learning infirmary. Who knows, someday you may be stuck without a tricorder and you will have to conduct tests based on experience not computers."

Yeah, I was sure that I would have to do stool samples of people if we were on a desert island. I think that would be the last of our concerns.

_I was out on a deserted island, marooned. I was with three other people and we were starving to death. Our cloths were ripped and full of dry sand and salt. "Uh, doctor I think I have a gastrointestinal problem," voiced one of the guys concerned._

_"Don't look at me I didn't bring a tricorder. I got other things to worry about," I replied going back to making my sand castle._

The sound of Dr Bashir's voice brought me out of my daydream.

"And finally patient 771 will need a cervical punch biopsy." Bashir handed me that last of the padds that he was holding. "When you are done with those, report back to me," finalized Bashir as he began to walk away and then stopped, "Oh by the way, quick quiz. A serum gastin level above 1,000 pg/ml confirms what disorder?"

'Oh shit' I thought as I tried to think of an answer. "Ganglioblastoma?"

"Wrong, Zollinger-Ellison syndrome?" said Bashir looking very smug with himself as he walked away and left me with my patients.

'Like I will ever need to know that, we cured it 200 years ago,' I thought bitterly.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

Weeks went by and I was getting the flow of this whole doctor thing. Dr. Bashir still hadn't fully lightened up to me. Every now and then I could see a small hint of pride in him watching one of his residents come out of their shells. Things that I struggled on in the past were like second nature to me now. I was starting to get that medical intuition down. Or at least things were becoming routine.

I put my head phones on and began to listen to music as I ran the rapid corticotropin test. I felt one of my ear phones being pull out of my ears. "Are we having a good time here doctor," I heard Dr. Bashir behind me.

I turned around and gave him my data padd with the result of my test for patient 164. He looked it over and I saw one of his eye brows raised. "I wasn't expecting this for at least another hour."

Praise! He approved my work!

"Oh, but I don't like the PKU levels, you better run the test again."

I moaned to myself as I took the padd from him. Nothing was ever good enough for Dr. Bashir.

"Quiz time, what period of time must crossmatching be performed on a blood sample?"

I quickly jumped on the question, it was like a game show to the two of us and if you got the question right you got a prize and I knew this one. "Crossmatching, which establishes the compatibility of donor and recipient blood, must be performed on a blood sample within 72 hours."

Dr. Bashir had a little smile on his face, "At a go sport. Alright next question, what tests provides the best mean of standardizing measurement of prothrombin time to monitor oral anticoagulant therapy?"

"International Organized Ratios," I responded as fast as I could. And there it was; my little smile from Dr. Bashir.

"All right doctor you've worked enough here today. Take the rest of the day off, I'll get one of the nurses to run those PKU reports."

I smiled, "Really?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

"I'm going, I'm going," I declared, as I became flustered. I bolted out of sickbay as fast as I could.

Yep, being a doctor had its perks and all, and I wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world. It sometimes got boring with all the monotony. I think in the 24th century we had lost the hands on touch that we use to have. Now we just have computers to do everything for us. Practically anyone that could read a computer could be a doctor in this day of age. As for me, I was just happy.


	2. Where's the Rum?

Author's note: I based this character off of Dr. J.D. Dorian for the T. V. show Scrubs. But I did however add my own little quirks. Furthermore, I'm a huge POTC fan so I just had to give my little Sparrow some story time.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Pirate of the Caribbean, I just keep them in a small bottle and hope that Disney doesn't find out. Also Paramount owns all DS9 characters.

CHAPTER 2

More weeks had gone by and the one thing that I had improved on was I no longer was having the nurses do the dirty work for me. Not that it was my own choice to learn how to do my own work. It was that Dr. Jenkins said that if Dr. Bashir found out that the nurses were doing my work I would be booted out.

So with a heavy heart I learned how to stick things in other people, to put it so boldly. Not that there was much to stick in the patients being that it was the 24th century. Also, I hated cleaning patients' beds; I think that Dr. Bashir loved to watch me suffer. Sometimes I think that he is out to get me. He can be really nice sometimes when he wants to be, but most of the time I just feel that I'm getting yelled at every three seconds for little mistakes that I've made.

After a hard day at work I decided that I needed some time to myself. I decided to talk to an old friend of mine, even though he was only a hologram that I brought everywhere with me. I still enjoyed his company. His name was Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, a pirate, or scallywag if you must.

I opened the holosuite doors and looked inside at 1794 Tortuga in the Caribbean. In that town there was a little tavern that I knew Jack would be at. I walked inside to a disarray of fighting and drinking. I spotted Jack in the corner telling one of his famous tales to a bunch of drunken sailors. I walked over to him and as soon as he spots me he gives me one of his charming debonair smiles.

"Mutter off ye scallywags!" Shouted Jack as his admirers left his table. He leaned in closer to me. "What brings ye 'ere luv?"

"Can't I just spend some time with a good friend?" I smiled innocently, taking a sip of his rum.

Jack took the rum from my hand, "Not me rum." Jack was very protective of his rum. "Don't ye 'ave lives that need be savin'?"

"Yeah, I'm on call. But the probability of being buzzed is low."

"And that how ye to be spendin' your life?"

"I sometimes wonder if I should have chosen some other profession."

"I know one thing luv, and that ye certainly got a doctor's touch. But if ye doctoring doesn't turn out ye can always come aboard the Black Pearl with me."

"I thought that Gibbs said that it was bad luck to bring women on board."

"I've brought many women aboard, if ye know what I mean," He smirked, with a little wink.

"Thanks Jack, you always find the words to cheer me up," I state dryly.

"Have I ever told you the story about how I managed to escape from seven agents of the pirate company in the West Indies."

"Yes, but I would love to hear the story."

"Very well luv, just get me another glass of rum and I'll tell ye."

I got some more rum and began to drink all night long; just listening to what Jack was talking about. I was on call that night and I knew that drinking should be the last thing that I should do. But the probability of me being called in was low. Dr. Bashir could call Dr. Jenkins if he needed help. And tonight I just felt that I should throw caution to the wind. So Jack and I drank on and on.

It was getting late, but I was having a good time. Jack took me out on the dance floor and we spun around and around. Then the unthinkable happened. My comm. badge beeped and the words, "Bashir to Zimmerman, please report to the infirmary at once."

'Oh shit', I thought as Jack and I exchanged glances.

"What was that 'bout you and low probability, luv?" questioned Jack as I bid him goodnight and ran out the door.

I walked into the infirmary feeling a little tipsy. I saw Dr. Bashir and he quickly began to prep me, "We had an electrical fire in one of the passenger shuttles. We have a bunch of badly burned patients. And three in critical condition…" Bashir stopped as he smelled the air. "Dr. Zimmerman, have you been drinking?"

I tried to think of an answer that could help me out but I was just too drunk, "Maybe…just a little."

Bashir looked pissed and threw his padd on the floor, "If someone was to ask me if there was any way that I could possibly have any less respect for you, I would have said no. But tonight you have pushed the limit. Get out of my sight doctor, you're unfit to work." Bashir stormed out of the room and I was left to wallop in my own self-pity.

I left the infirmary, and headed to the one place that could make me forget about the events of the night. I headed down to Quark's and was going to drink myself into a coma. I sat down at the bar and the little Ferengi came up to me, "What came I get you?"

"Anything that is strong and make it a double," I was feeling low. It was my fault that I was in this mess. Dr. Bashir had every right to throw me out.

"What's the matter," asked Quark.

"I was supposed to be on call tonight, but I didn't think that I would ever be called in. It's not like anything ever happens around this place. And the one time that I'm drinking is the one night that I get called in. And naturally, when Dr. Bashir found out he kicked me out of his infirmary."

"If I'm not mistaken, you come in here and drink all the time while you are on call," informed Quark raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…but…eh I got nothing. I brought this on myself," I said, putting my hands on my head and taking a drink of what Quark gave me. I was a bit upset to find that it was synthohol. I hated that stuff. The reason to drink was to get drunk. But Quark was right, maybe I should hold back on the liquor because eventually I'm going to get my ass kicked off this station and take up a job doing illegal surgeries.

_I walked around a dirty room, covered in surgical gear saturated with blood. I walked over to a chair where a grotesque man cover in blood sat. His eyes were wide with fear. "The doctor is in," I tell him as I grab a scalpel and proceed to operate. _

Hmm, maybe that wouldn't be half that bad. No, I had to apologize to Dr. Bashir in the morning and take whatever punishment. How could I care for others when I couldn't even care for myself? Maybe I should try some rehab, or at least that is what I will tell Dr. Bashir. Maybe he will have some sympathy because alcoholism was a disease right? Should I be held responsible for my own actions?


	3. The Doctor's In

Disclaimer: Star Trek is own by Paramount.

Author's note: If you are reading this then you have made it through two chapters already. Yeah! Good for you. Now you have to ask yourself, "Did I review?"

Chapter 3

The next day I walked into sickbay with my tail between my legs. Dr. Bashir asked me into his office.

_It was a hot, dry summer. There was a slight breeze in the air. I stood in front of a firing squad. "Blind fold?" One of the men asked me._

_"No," I said looking straight ahead._

_"Cigarette?"_

_ "In the 24th century we don't believe in smoking."_

_The man kissed me on the forehead, marking me with the kiss of death._

"You know why I asked you in here today?" asked Dr. Bashir, bringing me back to reality.

"Yes, doctor. I was out of line the other night and I apologize. It won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't happen again. But I need to make sure that as a doctor you are capable of taking care of others as well as yourself. It is important that I have doctors that I can rely on. It has been brought to my attention that this isn't the first time you have been drinking while on shift. And it is because of this, that I won't let this time slide. I have placed a reprimand on your record," Firmly stated Bashir.

'Damn those nurses!' I thought as I looked down at the floor.

"And it is because of this that I would like you to seek help. Every Thursday there is a meeting for alcoholics…"

I looked up out of shock, "I'm not going to those meetings! What kind of sane person goes to a group and talks about how they feel?"

"And that's not all. You will also be pulling double shifts for the next two weeks."

"All that for a little booze!" I said as my eyes widened. 'What a hard ass!'

"I'm not trying to be mean, Doctor. I'm doing it because I believe that with the proper discipline you will make a fine doctor. I have to have faith in my doctors and know that I can count on them."

"Yes doctor," I said, lowering my head again.

"You are dismissed."

I left Dr. Bashir's office with a heavy heart.

_**(((Next Section)))**_

"Hi, my name is Anna Zimmerman and I'm an alcoholic," I submitted, looking around the room at all the other occupants. I was going to kill Bashir for this one. This was the most embarrassing thing that I've ever done. Well maybe not the most embarrassing thing?

_I'm 9 years old and playing on a juggle gym. I'm on the monkey bars. I pull my legs over one of the bars and my pants rip, revealing my underwear. All the kids around me start laughing "Annie Underwear! Annie Underwear!"_

"So Anna, what brings you here today?" The leader voiced sweetly.

"My boss said that if I didn't come I wouldn't have a job."

"So alcohol has affected your work. Why do you think you drink?" The leader calmly asked.

"Uh...because I have nothing better to do with my time and when I work long hours in the infirmary all I want to do is relax and alcohol seems to do that for me."

"What are some other things you could do to relax?"

"I don't know. Maybe read a medical journal or watch a holovid," I said, even though I'm usually so tired after work to stay awake and read, and who has time to sit through a holovid? Drinking requires so little effort.

"It's just so hard in this day and age because all we have to do is replicate some alcohol," Presented one of the guys.

"I don't feel like myself with the meds that the doctor gave me. It's not about the cravings; it's about social enjoyment. I love nothing more than to go out with my friends and get drunk every Friday night," Reported one of the girls.

"What are some other things that we could do with friends that don't involve alcohol?" The leader advised. The group was silent.

"Take in a holodeck program…even though we usually are drunk when we do that," Said one of the people after a long pause.

"Okay, the holosuite is a good choice when you are sober. What else can we do?"

"I can't go on the holosuite because I'm also addicted to the holosuite," One of the guys spoke up.

"That's the problem with addiction, if you're addicted to one thing it can transfer over in a number of ways. They may not all be bad addictions, but addictions none the less." The leader looked around the room at all of us. "I'm afraid that our time is done for this week. I hope to see you all back here next week."

_**(((Next Section)))**_

The day had finally come. I couldn't sleep all night. I stared at myself in the mirror that morning and grinned, "Today I become a surgeon." I went off to work that day humming a little tune. I entered into the infirmary and was greeted by a not to happy Dr. Bashir. But that didn't bother me.

I grabbed Bashir and slung my arm around him and pointed him into the direction to where I knew a nurse was standing with a holocam. Bashir tries to pull away but I held him close and firmly state, "you better smile." And he did.

The nurse took the picture and Bashir looked at me, "Now what in the blazes is that all about?"

"I wanted to remember this day," I smiled.

"Ah yes, your first day in surgery, I remember when I was your age and it was my first day…."

"Doctor you better get going or you'll be late," informed Nurse Atkins, saving me from hearing one of Bashir many stories about himself.

I mouthed "Thank you" to her as I followed behind Bashir.

I watched Bashir begin the prepping of the nurses on how we were going to begin. It was a simple heart transplant. But I couldn't help but feel alive as I put on my red surgeon uniform. As I put on my mask I noticed that Bashir was looking at me oddly. "You got something on your face," Bashir signaled to me.

I looked in the mirror and noticed that I had a kitty face drawn on it. "Oh those guys," I laughed, as the nurse next to me sat looking innocent.

"Oh and the kitty tail will have to go too," Bashir motioned to my butt.

I looked down and saw a braided kitty tail taped to my rear. I grabbed the tail and yanked it off and proceeded to follow Bashir into the surgeon's room. I looked at the guy sedated on the biobed. I couldn't wait to cut him open.

"Did you know Dr. Bashir that they are trying to make transporters capable enough to transport organs out of patients?" I enlightened him, moving over to the patient.

"Really?" replied Bashir, uninterested as one of the nurses handed him a scalpel.

"Yeah, but as doctors we know that it will never be possible because if you transport the organ out all the little veins and arteries would still pump blood in and out of the organ. The patient would loose a large amount of blood before the other organ is in.

Even if they found a way to stop that blood flow by cauterizing the arteries and veins, too much pressure would build in the veins and they would burst. The only way to stop the flows would be to shut that function off and that would mean temporarily killing the patient. Furthermore, it they did achieve this, how would they be able to connect them all back together without going inside the patient."

"I think you might have a point there doctor. But it certainly would make surgery a lot less bloody. In this day and age they think computer can do everything," Recognized Bashir, as he began to operate.

Once the chest was open, I was able to look into the wonder that was the human body. "Did you also know that in med school they actual think that we could be able to memorize the physiology of a number of different species? I mean, the human body alone is so complicated that we have specialists who work on a particular organ alone. How in the world do they expect us to know this stuff," I began, as I helped Bashir cut away at the heart.

"You know, you talk a lot," warned Bashir, as he continued his procedure.

It took a while for us to get the heart loose but when we did it was handed off to me. I held the heart in my hand for a few seconds, but the blood on it was so slippery that I dropped it on the floor. "We didn't need that again, right?"

Dr. Bashir's eyes widen as he looked at me. 'Oops' I thought wanting to hide inside a little hole. The good news is that I didn't make any more mistakes throughout surgery. The bad news is that Dr. Bashir looked like he was going to kill me. But all in all, I didn't think that my first surgery experience was all that bad. So I dropped a heart on the floor, big deal. It's not like he was going to be using it again.


	4. Nick Powers

This may be my last chapter to Residents. I found this chapter on my computer so I thought that I might as well post it. I forgot how much I liked this story, but I'm not sure if there will be any further chapters. If I come up with anything good, I'll be sure to post right away. I still want to put our good Dr. Bashir in an unpleasant and embarrassing moment. As FunkstasticMe loves to say, "Dance me puppets! Dance!" I want Dr. Zimmerman and Dr. Bashir to become not just co-workers but co-people. LOL, I love that line in Anchorman. So anyways, I don't really write anymore but we'll see what happens.

On with the show…or fanfic for that matter. Disclaimer: DS9 is owned be Paramount. There are many resemblances and connections to the show Scrubs owned by NBC, because this is my take off of it. I would have loved to put J.D. Dorian as my lead but since I don't write slash it didn't work out. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!

CHAPTER 4

"The time is 0600 hours," the computer beeped as I rolled out of bed. As I went to the bathroom I took a good long look into the mirror. "Hey there gorgeous," I smiled to myself mimicking Barbara Streisand in "Funny Girl". Truth was, I got a little silly in the morning.

"Computer play "Rainbow High" from Evita." I said as I got dress to take a shower. I hated sonic showers; there was nothing more refreshing than the feel of hot water running down my back in the morning. I stepped in and attempted to turn the thing on but all I got was a high pitch noise. "Raspberry! The Engineer still hasn't fixed my shower. Well the infirmary is just going to have to deal with the fact that I smell," I told myself as I tried to get a pony tail together, but my hair was shaping all over the place from sleeping on it.

I went to my closet and realized that I didn't have a clean uniform. All I had was a crumpled up one sitting on my floor. I looked on the closet door and read the note I had put there the other day. 'Wash Uniforms.' I sighed to myself; I had been so busy in the infirmary that I didn't have time for much of anything else. I tried to straighten out an old one that I'd worn a couple of days ago, but I wasn't doing much good.

I glanced over at the table were I had put my pan of brownies that I planned on bringing to work. I was going to impress Dr. Bashir with my culinary skills. I grabbed them and a bagel before heading off to the infirmary.

When I got to the staff room I saw a crowd of nurses gathering around the snack table. I looked around and noticed that doctor Bashir was chatting friendly with some guy that I've never seen before. When Dr. Bashir noticed me, he turned his attention away from the man and said "Ah Dr. Zimmerman, I'd like you to meet our new resident Dr. Nick Powers."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Zimmerman. I look forward to our working together," he said with a charming smile.

"Yes, so do I," I replied dryly.

"Nick here graduated at the top of his class," said Dr. Bashir proudly, practically fawning over the guy.

'Okay, so I didn't graduate at the top of my class. How long is he going to rub that in? And 'Nick' he called him 'Nick,' he never uses my first name.' This was not good.

"Oh I see you brought in some brownies, they look delicious. Can I try one of them?" said Nick smiling as always.

I placed my brownies down on the table and began to cut them up into little pieces. 'First I make the incision midsagittal….' I handed a piece to Dr. Powers and then cut one for Dr. Bashir. I held it up to him, "Won't you try one also doctor?"

"I'm bit stuffed from all that soufflé that Nick brought in, but why not," replied Bashir as he took the brownie that I had offered him.

'Dr. Powers brought in a soufflé. Grr… I'll show him for trying to out do me.'

I heard Nick choking. "Dr. Powers are you okay?"

He started pointing to his throat and continued to choke but I just stared at Dr. Bashir on what to do; forgetting for the moment that I was a doctor.

"He's bloody choking!" yelled Dr. Bashir as he raced over to his side and performed the Heimlich maneuver. "Are you okay?" he asked, a hint of concern laced his words.

"Yeah, I think I choked on one of your nuts in the brownies," said Nick breathing deeply trying to regain normal breathing.

"I wanted to make them nice and big so you could taste them," I said innocently smiling, "What do you think Dr. Bashir?"

"Oh, they were yum, yum. I enjoyed them," said Bashir, but I could see that he was hiding something behind his back.

"You guys don't like my brownies!" I said becoming upset.

"Oh I think they are good, look," said Dr. Powers as he took another bite of my brownies. "Mmm, Mmm, just like mom used to make."

I couldn't help but wondered by the gag reflex that Dr. Powers was making that he was lying.

"And I was thinking about have seconds, myself," said Dr. Bashir trying desperately to comfort me.

"Eww these brownies are awful," cried one of the nurses in the background.

I felt horrible. I had worked so hard on them last night and no one like my brownies. I walked out of the room with a heavy heart that day.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

I tried not to let the brownie incident get me down the whole day. Once I got to work it would be long forgotten. As I glanced down at the duty console for the day I noticed that I got stuck with all the jobs that no one else wanted to do, while Dr. Powers got all the really easy patients. I was really starting to despise him. It was one thing that he was entering into my domain and it was another thing that he was being so nice about it. I couldn't hate the guy because he was so darn nice all the time. He'd probably help me even if I was trying to kill him.

_I wrapped my hands around Dr. Power's neck and started to choke him, but he doesn't seem to be dying. "No you have to go a little lower. There that's the spot," Dr. Powers said as he guides my hands to the right spot. After a while Dr. Powers begins to pass out._

I went to my first patient for the day and found that it was Miles O'Brien, Dr. Bashir's best friend. "Weren't you just in here last week with a dislocated shoulder?"

"Don't tell Julian," replied Chief O'Brien as he grabbed his arm in pain.

"You took an awful risk coming in and seeing just the resident. You know, rumor has it that I kill people mysteriously," I said raising one eyebrow. It was true, there have been a few rumors going on about me and my techniques. But I just consider myself "a hands on" kind of person. I always liked Chief O'Brien; he came in here a lot to chat with Dr. Bashir and me.

"Better you than Julian," he smirked.

"So how did you come to hurt yourself again? Oh wait, don't tell me. The river was calling you again," I said dryly as I popped O'Brien's arm back in place. He screamed in pain until I gave him a hypospray of painkillers. "Actually I think your just a drug addict, deliberately hurting yourself so I keep giving you pain killers. What do you think about that?" I said with a slight smile.

"What! That is ridiculous!" He said getting upset.

I started to laugh, "Just making sure, I have to be on the watch for anyone looking suspicious. Now get out of here before I tell Dr. Bashir that you aren't listening to his medical advice."

"All right, all right, but next time I'm going to Dr. Powers. At least he won't call me a drug addict," said Chief O'Brien laughing and whacking my arm.

"Yeah, Dr. Powers…" I said quietly to myself as I watched Chief O'Brien leave.

I looked at my pad to see who was next. 'Ah, a man with intestinal problems, great,' I thought.

I walked into the next room and read off my pad, "Mr. Reinfield."

"That's me," said an old man sitting on one of the biobeds.

"I hear that you were having some intestinal discomforts," I took out my tricorder and began scanning the man.

"What are you testing me for, I just had some bad gas?" said Mr. Reinfield as he patted my tricorder away.

"I need to make sure that your gas isn't harmful to others," I told me. He was just scared, so I tried to level with him. I sat down next to him and said, "I need to take these readings or else I'm going to worry about you all day."

The old man patted my hand, "I'll do it for you doctor."

"Thanks," I replied as I continued on with my scan. "There was nothing serious, just some heartburn and an upset stomach. Next time you eat Mexican, I want you to take 15 ml of actacide and that should help with any future problems."

"Thank you doctor," said Mr. Reinfield as he took the hypospray from my hand and left.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

Things were going great here in the infirmary, I wasn't making little mistakes any more, the nurses liked me, and Dr. Bashir was somewhat starting to warm up to me. But all that changed when "he" showed up. I hated Nick Powers, everyone including my Doctor Bashir, loved him. It turned out that they went to the same medical school. Big whoop.

I would watch them everyday with their jokes, and all that buddy-buddy closeness thing. They would chat about old academy days and the trouble they got into. It made me sick. At times I would catch him grinning at me as if he could see into my soul. But it was probably just part of my imagination. As it turns out, Nick was just a nice guy. Maybe a little too nice for me.

I looked at the list of scheduled surgeries on the computer console and I was not too happy to find that I didn't get the Dowager surgery. I instead got an enlarged thyroid. Now I could say that my life was complete. Why was Dr. Bashir doing this to me, I thought I was doing quite well as a resident.

"Hey Anna, how's it going," said Nick with a big smile.

"Fine, Fine. How about you," I said trying to sound as if I actually liked being around Nick.

Nick sighed, "Actually something funny just happened to me while I was out on lunch."

"What happened, did you find out that they were out of Apple juice," I snapped back dryly.

Nick laughed, "No, unfortunately. But I was sitting there eating lunch when a man starts to choke. I just sat there staring and watched him, waiting for someone to help him. I guess I must not be used to all this doctoring because I had completely forgotten that I was a doctor. Fortunately I remembered in time and was able to help him. How's that for a story."

I scoffed at his story, "Gees that's original."

Nick moved in closer to the console and began to call up information. "Oh, looks like I got the Dowager."

"Yeah I saw. I got the Jenkins," I said with a disappointed tone.

"Well, look on the bright side at least you'll get out earlier," he replied smiling.

I was in no mood to look on the bright side of anything right now.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

I decided that I needed a little time out so I headed to Quarks and when I got there I noticed that Jadzia, a person I met on the transporter to DS9, waved me over to her table.

"So what's new with you? You look like you are about to scream," Jadzia noticed while laughing.

I couldn't help but surrender. Jadzia always had a way at being blunt. "Oh, it's that new resident Nick Powers, he just so prefect and lovable," I seethed.

Jadzia laughed again, "I think you have a thing for this new resident. Look at you; you're blushing at just the sound of his name."

"I am not. I have naturally rosie cheeks," I said as I put a hand on one of them. 'Hm, they do feel a bit warm.' "Just because you and Worf are so happy that doesn't mean that the rest of us need to hook up."

"What am I suppose to think, you work in the infirmary with the cutest men on the station. And don't tell me that you haven't fallen yet for Julian's charm."

"Actually I haven't, thank you very much. I think Dr. Bashir is still hoping that something will happen to Worf, and you will find out that you are desperately in love with him."

Jadzia began to laugh, "Maybe, but there is nothing like the romance of the glowing heart monitor. I could set something up with him if you do change your mind."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind, if I don't kill him first."

"Hm, I think that was my reaction to Worf for a long time…." started Jadzia.

"Will you stop that!" I said getting a little frustrated with the pressure of how Dr. Bashir and I should get along.

"Well, I do hear everything that Julian says about you." She inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Really…" I said once again having my interest peeked.

"Oh but there is a price my little one," replied Jadzia with a huge smile.

I sighed, "What, I have to go to the bar and give Quark a kiss. You do have that unusual sense of humor."

"Now that you mention it…." She started but my "don't go there" look stop her. "Alright, alright. I'm thinking of something better. My proposal is that you have one dinner with Julian. Just one, and if you don't fall madly in love with him I'll go to the bar and kiss Quark."

There was a long pause as I began to weigh my options. On one hand Dr. Bashir was really cute and one the other hand…well…uh…he is really cute? I knew that Jadzia was trying to play matchmaker, but Dr. Bashir looked at me as if I was a little kid. How could he ever have feelings beyond a co-worker relationship? But there were moments when it was late and just the two of us, I could swear that I saw a little twinkle in his eyes. But of course that could always be the glare from the monitors. What the hell, why not. What's the worst thing that could happen if it didn't work out? It's not like he can fire me. Or can he?

"Alright Jadzia, I'll do it!" I said triumphantly.

"Excellent," replied Jadzia with a wicked smile.

At that point I began to feel a pang of nausea come to my stomach as I began to regret my decision. What had I gotten myself into?


	5. The Return of the Doctor

Disclaimer: I do not own DS9, Paramount does. Scrubs is own by NBC. Anything further you've read in previous chapters. Golly Gee, I hate these disclaimers.

Author Note: Well, I didn't plan on making anymore chapters. But because of the wonderful responses I got to make more, I've decided to take up the story once again. I kind of shot myself in the foot with the plot, so I'm going to try the best I can with what I got so far. I didn't want rush Bashir/Zimmerman into a forced relationship. I wanted to let it evolve a bit.

I'll try to get the chapters out as soon as possible because I would like to finish this story. I've decided that the plot is going to run along side season 5, by going through the different episodes. There isn't going to be one big conflict, climax, and then resolution. It's just about the relationship between Bashir and Zimmerman, at least the big plot isn't going to come until the end. I hope that doesn't upset anyone.

By request, I even brought back the character of Capt. Jack Sparrow in this chapter. I'm thinking about a story in where Bashir and others get to play pirates with Sparrow. I just like Pirates of the Caribbean's and love to cross stories with it.

So once again, the continued story: Does anyone know how to fix the bad formats on the stories? I can't get the nice spacing and section breakers. Grr…back in my days you could actually read the stories. So I did may best to improvise. I tried to go back and work out a few things in my previous chapters; I hope I didn't screw up the format. I'm going to wait and see how they post later. So any problems reading them, I'll try to fix it.

CHAPTER 5

I didn't want to go to work that morning, thinking about what Jadzia had said to me about Dr. Bashir. Now I was afraid of even looking at him. 'Wondering what he was thinking about me or wondering what he was thinking about what I was thinking.' Things had become so confusing between us- or at least I felt baffled. He was my mentor and I had only felt respect for him. But now Jadzia made me look at him in a whole new light, and it was for that reason that I had to take a rain check on a date with him. I had to sort out my feelings for him. Besides, I think that I had heard some rumors about his involvement with a stacked Dabbo girl; the nurses had been joking about it a while ago. I think that I may have lost my window of opportunity.

I tried to forget about Dr. Bashir and focus more on being a doctor. I grabbed myself a white clinical coat and walked into the infirmary. There was something about wearing the coat that made you feel more confident and, hell I'll say it, more like a doctor. And that was exactly how I needed to feel right now. I knew that I had to make things happen. Ever since I woke up I knew that today would be my lucky day:

_Anna rolls out of bed…actually she falls out of bed. As she picks herself up she notices that there is a half eaten mint under her bed. "Mmm," says Anna as she picks the mint up and eats it. "I think today is my lucky day."_

"Good morning people!" I shouted to no one in particular. A great smile crossed my face and a new breath of poise filled me. I looked at the first person in the room and pointed to him, "You're going to be fine."

"I work here," he replied walking past me irritated.

'Oh yeah, he did look a bit familiar', I thought. "But that doesn't change the fact that you're going to be fine," I replied smoothly, not wanting that encounter to ruin my day. So I began to strut farther into the infirmary and meet with Dr. Bashir.

Dr. Bashir was taken aback as he looked at me. A small frown became visible in his forehead. "Why are you wearing a coat?"

"Because I'm a doctor," I replied smugly pointing that fact out.

Dr. Bashir sighed, "I don't have time for this."

At that point Dr. Powers walked in and smiled to me, "Hey Anna, nice coat."

I smiled, self-satisfied. But Dr. Bashir just looked more peeved. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for a medical conference this afternoon," said Bashir.

"Really, what are you going to present?" I asked.

"I've furthered my research on prions, so I'm going to present my latest theory," said Bashir.

"You aren't still claiming that prions can self- replicate are you?" I said laughing to myself inside at the hypocrisy of it all. But Dr. Bashir caught on really quick.

"Yeah, in fact I am," said Bashir annoyed by my disrespect.

"I think it is a fascinating theory, doctor," said Dr. Powers smiling politely.

'Does that guy ever not smile? Sheesh, you'd think that after a while it would freeze that way,' I thought, wondering if you really could freeze an expression. 'Hm…'

"I'm glad someone believes in moving beyond textbook thinking," Bashir said proudly. I gave Dr. Powers a mean look, but he didn't see it because he was too busy smiling at Bashir. "So anyways, down to business. Since I will be leaving and Dr. Jenkins is visiting family, I'm going to have to leave one of you in charge of the infirmary till I get back."

'Score!' I thought grinning. I knew today was my lucky day, things just kept getting better.

Since I was the senior resident I knew it was going to be me. Dr. Bashir and I were like brothers…well maybe more like cousins, because I'm not a guy, but close cousins nonetheless. This is what I have been waiting for, a chance to prove what a great doctor I was. I could see it now:

_Captain Sisko is carried in with massive wounds by two engineers. He is bleeding all over the place. I immediately take action and place him on the bed. His life signs are fading. _

_"Doctor we are losing him!" cried Nurse Santiago while trying to stop the bleeding. _

_"He needs surgery now! You're the only doctor here that can do it; it's all up to you!" said Dr. Powers alarmed._

_"No fear," I said taking control of the situation. I go in and do the surgery and Captain Sisko wakes up._

_Sisko looks at me and smiles, "Thank you doctor. You saved my life; I'd like to make you the new Chief of Medicine at DS9."_

Hey, it could happen.

Dr. Bashir snaps two fingers in front of me, "Dr. Zimmerman! Hello!"

I jumped, a little startled, "Yeah, I'm here."

"Good, well anyways as I was going to say, I'm leaving Dr. Powers in charge of the infirmary until I get back.

My mind went vacant and I was completely bewildered. I could barely speak and heard myself squeak, "What?"

It looked like Dr. Powers was just as astonished as I was. "Wow!" he said taking in a deep breath.

"Uh huh," said Dr. Bashir smiling, obviously pleased.

"Wow, big moment for me," Dr. Powers said, still in disbelief.

"I know. I'm sure you will take good care of the place while I'm gone," said Bashir.

"I just wish my dad was alive to see it," Dr. Powers said sadly as he walked away.

Dr. Bashir began to walk away also and I followed him momentarily pulling myself together. Just because he picked Dr. Powers didn't mean anything. "So did you…like…flip a coin in your head or something?" I said uncertain.

Dr. Bashir looked at me and I could see a bit of sympathy in his eyes for me. "No, nothing like that, it's just that he's better at medicine than you are right now."

I felt really low and Bashir gave me a pat on the shoulder before walking away. I spent the next few minutes just staring at the wall trying to regain control.

"So what are we looking at?" questioned a voice. I turned and saw that a young black teenager was staring at the wall with me.

I raised an eyebrow and then shrugged my shoulders, "Nothing."

"Are all you doctors so boring?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I'm doing a paper on Dr. Bashir. We're going to the medical conference together, and so far he has been very uninspiring," he sighed disappointed.

'Great' I thought, 'He'd rather take a teenager to a medical conference than me. Can I get passed over any more today?' "What's your name kid?"

"Jake Sisko," he said.

"Jake Sisko? That wouldn't be as in Capt. Ben Sisko's son?" I inquired fascinated as I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jake said passively. "So anyways, maybe you can help me out here. You work with Dr. Bashir every day, maybe you could tell me about his daily struggles with life and death."

I laughed, "I'm sure Dr. Bashir would love to tell you all about his 'battle with life and death'. Truth is kid, it's pretty monotonous here."

"Okay, so tell me something interesting about him. Everything I get from the guy is schwarbage" Jake said.

I began to think, 'Well sometimes his hair smells like honey melon….or he chews on the back of his tripen when he's thinking…or the way his face glows from his computer when he does his dictation…' I stopped myself, saying that would be ill-advised. So instead I said the first thing that came to my mind. "He listens to Klingon rap and sometimes I catch him trying to sing along with it."

Jake burst out laughing, "Really! That is so schway! I've always thought of him as an Opera/Classical type person."

"Sometimes, but I think he is always trying to reinvent himself," I said.

"He really needs to be whiter," commented Jake while laughing.

I was about to say something when Dr. Bashir walked in, packed, and readied himself to go. "Ah Jake, ready to go explore the world of medicine," He asked excited.

Jake glanced in my direction with pleading eyes of 'help me!' He looked at Dr. Bashir and smiled enthusiastically, "Locked and loaded."

Dr. Bashir turned to me with a padd of instructions, "Remember no drinking, no parties, no playing with the equipment, and most importantly under no circumstances are you allowed in my office. Besides that, take care of my baby while I'm gone."

'Damn, he knew it was me playing in his office!' I thought scolding myself. I was just trying to be funny. But apparently Dr. Bashir didn't find it as hilarious as me every time he checked his messages and got a screen full of dancing hamsters.

I saluted him and went, "Yes, sir!"

Bashir sighed and looked worried now. But instead of saying something, he just began to walk away with Jake beside him. I could hear Jake laughing as they were leaving saying, "You look so funny when you try to be mean."

'Great,' I sighed, these are going to be a long few days.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

My talk with Dr. Bashir made me realize what I had to do. Whether or not Dr. Powers knew how petty, jealous, and competitive I was. I felt that I needed to step up to the plate and apologize.

I walked into one of the examine rooms Dr. Powers currently occupied. He was with a lady regenerating a burn on her arm. He looked at me and smiled, "Hey there Anna, do you want to give me a hand with this?"

I grabbed another regenerator as Dr. Powers ran a tricorder over her. 'Now is the time,' I tell myself taking a big breath and laying it out. "Are we okay?"

Dr. Powers just smiled at me, "Yeah."

Well even if I was the star for a little while, he was the man now. The funny thing was, once you line up behind a really strong leader everyone else begins to work like a well oiled machine. I smiled to myself looking around the infirmary. Everything was going smoothly; everyone was working with what seemed like a clockwork precision. Maybe these next few days weren't going to be so bad.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

It seemed like forever till Dr. Bashir came back. When we got word that he was stuck in a war zone we were all holding our breaths. When I saw him again, all I wanted to do was run and give him a big hug. And I did, but he just replied, "Doctor, remember yourself." I didn't care, I was just happy to see him again.

It wasn't too bad with him not being there, everything went smoothly. But it was still the worst couple of days of my life. I never realized how much I missed seeing Dr. Bashir's face every morning. And truth was; I had been trading shifts on my days off just so I could be near him. I had fallen for the all time low. Maybe I was just lonely in the first place and Dr. Bashir seemed an easy way out of it.

It killed me to watch him and Leeta make googly eyes at each other. It was hard watching your friends be in a relationship and you didn't have anyone. I had been invited to dinner with Jadzia, Worf, Bashir and Leeta and I was nothing more than a fifth wheel. I also couldn't rule out the possibility that I was going after Dr. Bashir because he was unattainable.

I decided to call my mother. Something I would never have done if I wasn't that desperate for human contact. But as I sat talking to her on the phone I realized that nothing had changed between us. "…I don't know mom, I'm just feeling lonely. It's just that everyone here is so busy….mom can you just try to hear what I'm saying…just this once…no I don't have short hair…yes I know short hair gives me a big face…yeah…It's just that there is this person I like and he's with someone else right now and I can't stop thinking about him…About 115…Thin, Thin, kills people mama!...I know because I'm a doctor…No, mom a guy!…Yeah mom, I am a lesbian," I sighed disappointed that I wasn't getting through to her. But little did I know at the time that Dr. Bashir was standing around the corner listening to every word that I was saying.

After work I decided to go to Quark's to try to be around people. But to my disappointment I noticed that Dr. Bashir was sitting in a dark corner making out with Leeta.

"I know they put on one hell of a show, but you need to put on some blinds or something," said Quark wiping the area around me.

I shrugged my shoulders looking down at my drink, "Let's just not make a big deal about this."

"How long has it been since you've seen some action," smirks Quark.

'Just take the attention off yourself', I thought. "Once I saw Rom give free drinks to a Bolian," I said quickly.

Quark looks at Rom clearly upset standing next to him. "Uh…" Rom stutters

'Mission accomplished', I thought smugly.

"We're talking about you," said Quark looking at me attentively. He knew what I was doing.

"Okay, so I'm in a bit of a dry spell and I have no ideal what to do with myself," I said quietly.

"What about that guy in the corner, he's single and from the USS Canary. The crew will be here for while doing repairs and a little R&R. And besides he's been staring at you all night," said Quark.

"Really?" I said perking up.

"No. But why don't you talk to him all the same, or are you scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm a young player on the prowl. I can get something stirred up in a heart beat." I said as I confidently walked over to him.

I went over to his table and he looked up at me. He was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, with his flowing wavy blond hair and deep blue eyes. I heard a young boys' choir sing a note together in perfect harmony. I looked over my shoulder and noticed that there really was a choir standing there. 'What are they doing there?' I think to myself as I look at the beautiful man staring at me.

I gave him one of my charming debonair smiles, "You're probably one of those really cute guys that everyone is afraid of asking out?"

A small frown appeared on his face as he considered what I had said, "Actually I get asked out all the time."

I was momentarily set back but I was ready for the rebound, "Alright, go out with me because it is the right thing to do."

"Alright, my name is Lt. Alex Wayne," he says.

"Dr. Anna Zimmerman," I replied smiling in relief.

"Six o'clock tomorrow night, meet you here?" Alex says.

"Okay," I agreed a bit hesitant. That was easy.

"Alright, meet you then," Alex confirmed as he went back to his coffee.

"Alleluia!" I heard the choir of boy standing behind my singing at that moment in time.

I looked at them peeved. "I get the point. Your director is a drunk!"

I nodded to myself in satisfaction. I really wanted to share my good news with someone. I spotted Jadzia and Worf sitting in a corner and I saw my chance. I walked over to them with a smile on my face. Unfortunately I failed to notice that they were having a fight. "Hi," I said waving.

Jadzia and Worf both looked at me with heated glances. When a couple gets in an argument you usually should run before they rope you in.

_Anna is running away fast. Worf takes out a lasso and throws it at Anna. It goes around her feet and Worf begins to pull her in._

"_You got her baby, alright. Just wheel her in," said Jadzia._

"Anna, do you think that I'm too reckless?" asked Jadzia looking at me.

"I did not say you were reckless. I just said that you should be more careful," retorted Worf defending himself.

"It was that _should_. You _should_, be more careful, like I throw my life away negligently. What do you think, Anna?" said Jadzia upset.

'Careful Tiger, careful,' I thought to myself knowing that taking sides was not a good ideal. "I wish people would call me Tiger," I blurted out absentmindedly.

"What?" said Jadzia and Worf in unison.

"I agree with Rom," I said looking at Rom who was cleaning the table next to them.

Jadzia and Worf turned to Rom and eyed him down. "Huh…" Rom stuttered not knowing what was going on.

I used that delay to sneak away. I knew one person in the world that would listen to me. I decided to visit my favorite person in the world, Capt. Jack Sparrow. I went into the holosuit and headed right to Jack's table.

"Anna, Anna! My luv! Long time. Too occupied by that there charmin' Englishman," said Jack putting an arm around me.

I always wondered about Dr. Bashir's English accent. How did he get it? You'd think that in the 24th century all traces of a countries heritage would have dissolved with the formation of Earth's one world language and government. Old languages would have been like Latin in the 21st century, eventually it became dead as everything was translated into people's national language. I was going to have to ask Dr. Bashir about that, maybe he grew up in some very remote small country town. "That's over with now Jack. I got someone knew in my life."

Jack eyed me suspiciously, or maybe it was because he was a little drunk and his eyes were getting lazy. "Right…Your not be comin' in here talkin' me ear off 'bout him, only to find you're over him. I may be drunk but I'm not stupid."

I sighed, "You're right. But I need to move on now. It will never work. I can't spend my whole life fawning over a man that may never return my feelings. There is nothing worst than unrequited love. And besides, he has a hottie daboo girlfriend. She has so much more to offer him than me." I muttered as I disappointedly looked down at my own endowment.

"Sometimes the easier ain't the best of choices," said Jack taking a swig of his drink.

"How do I know what is the right decision? Everyday I'm faced with tons of scenarios and there is always more than one way to treat the patient, all of which are right. So how do I know which is the logical choice?"

Jack smiles at me, "Sometimes, you need to go with the heart be tellin' you. In medicine you need not be relyin' on all intellect to get you through there. Look at me, luv, I navigate me Pearl on a compass that doesn't point north, I need be relyin' on where the sea be tellin' me to go, savvy?"

"Savvy?" I smiled to him and reached out putting a hand on Jack, "Thanks Jack."

He kissed my forehead, "Anytime, luv."


	6. First Contact

Author's Note: Yes, we have another chapter for you.

Disclaimer: The only thing that stinks about writing all these chapters, is having to repeat yourself over and over. (Copy-Paste) Paramount owns DS9. What idiot would claim otherwise? (Looks in mirror) Hm, that was just a lucky guess.

CHAPTER 6

For some reason I always thought that frontier medicine would be a little bit more exciting. Lately it had become nothing more than a routine. Nothing extraordinary ever happens. Which was why I was looking so forward to my date with Alex Wayne. I needed something to break this monotony before my head exploded; but even that happening would be too exciting for this place.

I looked over my shoulder as a patient walked passed me. It was a Vaskulusis male. If a person were to ever meet one of their males, you would have to wonder if the species had any other way of breeding other than the "birds and bees" way. Understatement was: the males did not possess natural beauty.

The male Vaskulusis looked at me and smiled; showing his broken, discolored and crooked fangs, "You are about one of the cutest doctors I've ever seen. How about a kiss before I head out?"

I could smell his vomit breath and tried to hide my gag reflexes to the stench. I kissed my hand, which was more of a cover for the fact that I was about to heave, and then held my hand out to him. "Here you can put it in your pocket and save it for later."

The guy laughed and grabbed my hand. I could feel his thick calluses as they dug into my skin. He took my animated kiss and put it in his chest pocket. "I think I will keep it for good luck."

"Well if it's lucky you should go play dabbo next," I suggested. I couldn't help but think with a sort of cruelness on how Leeta was the dabbo girl on shift right now. 'That will teach her for messing with my man,' I bitterly contemplated.

"That's a wonderful ideal, I think I will head to Quark's right now," Stated the Vaskulusis.

"Fabulous," I murmured to myself, feeling self-satisfied and almost diabolical.

The man then proceeded to leave and I could no longer hold my sickness back. I looked around the room and found a piece of equipment shaped as a bowl and threw up into it. The people around me in the room began to clap. I turned and gave them a weak gaze. I did feel a bit better now after vomiting.

"You know Dr. Zimmerman, the Rectumus is a delicate piece of equipment," Said Dr. Bashir, coming up behind me.

I looked up and saw Dr. Bashir frowning as he crossed his arms. I felt ashamed and peeked down at what I expelled my stomach into. 'When did I have peanut butter?'

"I'm sorry, I couldn't handle the smell. He just kept talking," I apologized. Dr. Bashir started to laugh and I looked at him confused. 'Dr. Bashir laughs?' I thought, in amazement. I wondered if he would find any of my other jokes funny. I was going to tell him about the guy that tripped on a branch in the woods and fell over until he interrupted me.

"Anyways Doctor, if you would follow me," Ordered Dr. Bashir, signaling to follow him into the next room.

I walked with Dr. Bashir into one of the patient's rooms. "I was wondering if you could explain this to me," Interrogated Dr. Bashir while pointing out a large swelling on Ms. Robinson's throat.

"That would be a post-op infection from the thyrodectomy," I responded, poking at the large inflammation with my hand.

The patient jumped slightly and yells, "Ouch!"

"Dr. Zimmerman, when a patient has an infection, I make it a general policy to not actually push on it," Scolded Dr. Bashir, starting to get irritated.

"Sorry, I'm not really thinking today. You see, I have a big date tonight and I'm a little excited," I knowingly winked.

"Well good for you, I hope you have fun," Shrugged Dr. Bashir, a bit uncomfortable at being winked at. He cleared his throat, "Anyways doctor, as to why she has an infection is the thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"I don't know. Maybe her body has immunity to the post-op medications?" I offered, hoping he would consent to my answer.

_I was in surgery working on a patient. I open my mouth wide and look at the nurse next to me signaling to her with my eyes. The nurse sighs and moves to a tray next to the bed where a bowl of candy waits. She picks up a tiny piece of candy and starts to put it in my mouth. I move my head slightly to look at a screen and the nurse misses my mouth and the piece of candy falls into the incision. 'Shit', I think as I begin to dig around for it. _

The truth was I never did find that piece of candy. I didn't think that it was that detrimental.

Dr. Bashir nodded weighing my answer, "Very well, I want you to look into that. For starters give her 1g of Queaint and check on her in one hour."

I smiled at him, pleased that he believed my answer, "I'll get right on it, Chief."

Dr. Bashir was walking away but looked at me when I said that last statement. "Please don't call me that."

"Boss?" I proposed, but Dr. Bashir just shook his head and walked out. "How about something more schway like Big Dog?" I tried one last time but he was well out of ear range.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

I walked back to my quarters after spending a wonderful evening with Alex Wayne. I was very smitten by him and found him to be nothing more than a charming gentleman. The best part of the evening was that only a few times did I think about a certain young doctor. Maybe this thing with Alex was what I needed to move on with my life.

"I had a wonderful evening tonight," I verified as we both stopped in front of my door.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah me too, I was a bit nervous when I picked you up and you greeted me by making your stuff animal squirrel talk to me."

"That was Nutty, the talking squirrel. He definitely earned his nuts tonight," I grinned, excitedly.

"You think you're in, don't you?"

"Oh, I know I am."

"You can't be sure."

"Yeah, I'm a doctor, the symptoms are all there," I confirmed. Alex was about to say something but I cut him off. "Shut up and kiss me."

The side of Alex's mouth smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. I leaned in also but got a flash of Ms. Robinson's throat infection. I am immediately turned off and I pulled back at the last second. Alex looked at me confused. "I'm sorry I thought I had to sneeze but I'm okay now."

Alex nodded and we tried again to kiss but this time I see the image of the Vaskulusis teeth, breath and the feeling of his hands in mine. I pull back again, "I'm sorry, it's just this tingling in the back of my head."

Alex was becoming impatient, "Are we going to do this?"

"Yes," I answered back. I leaned in and quickly kissed him before I got anymore flashes. As we kiss I feel no spark or excitement. It was just dead.

We pull apart and stare at each other. I can see by the look in his eyes that he felt the same thing as me. "Well, goodnight Anna," Alex said, casually waving his hand.

"Night, Alex," I swallowed, waving haft heartily back. I watch him as he turns and walks down the corridors. I bang my head against the door. 'I'll never get over Dr. Bashir!'

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

The next day I sat in the infirmary mopping to Nurse Atkins. "…I felt nothing. I think I might have lost my drive."

"You know you do have patients that need to be attended to," Nurse Atkins reminds me, not really listening.

"Why does it matter? Why does anything matter anymore? Life doesn't matter," I moaned in my own self-pity, throwing my head against the wall.

"Well, why don't you go treat that cute looking patient that just walked in? If he doesn't get your heart started, I don't know what will," Nurse Atkins said, trying to get rid of me.

I picked up my head and glanced at the front entrance. The patient that Nurse Atkins was talking about was none other than Alex Wayne himself. I began to panic. Now he is hunting me down at work. "That's the guy I was telling you about!"

Nurse Atkins looks at the guy, "Damn, if I was into humans I would be all over him like siaca on bread. You on the other hand have problems if that boy doesn't jump you into warp drive."

"Just let me know when he goes away," I groan, putting my head down again.

At that point Dr. Powers walked in on the conversation. "What's the matter Anna?"

"That guy over there. She doesn't want to treat him," Atkins explained.

"No problem, I got it," Nick cheerfully smiled.

"Really?" I asked hopeful.

"Sure, but you have to take that Vulcan off my hands. That guy really needs to lighten up and smile once in a while," Powers sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah, no problem," I quickly state, grabbing my tricorder and running for the room.

"Schway," Nick breaths, as he went off to meet Alex Wayne.

Nurse Atkins shook her head, "Doctors."

Dr. Bashir walked into the room dropping off some pads, "What's up with those two?"

Nurse Atkins looks at him and rationally explains, "Oh Dr. Zimmerman is having men troubles, so Dr. Powers is treating her patient."

"So that is the guy from last night. Poor girl, maybe I can help her," Dr. Bashir quietly mumbled to himself. He watched as Dr. Powers treated Lt. Wayne. The two laughed and smiled. They seemed to be having a really good time in each others company. 'I never really noticed how touchy Dr. Powers is with his patients?' Dr. Bashir thought as he watched the two.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

After my shift I went to the only place I found console, Quark's. I sit at the bar and Quark looks at me, preparing himself for whatever pathetic thing he has to hear tonight.

"What can I get for you, Doc?"

I try to look brave but my voice is a bit weak. "Appletini, easy on the tini."

I hear Quark loudly sigh as he gets my drink. He places it in front of me. "All right lets hear it."

"What do you mean?" Taking a sip from my drink, "Mmm, I can really taste the apples!"

"Every time you come in here there is always some problem and you cry all over my shoulder."

"I do not cry!" I stated outraged. Okay maybe there was that one time when I couldn't get a knot out of my hair. I look at Quark and he seems unmoved. "Fine, if you must know! You remember that guy I met here the other night?"

"No, but that never stopped me from wanting to hear good gossip."

"I thought you hated my problems?"

"Actually, I hate when you cry on my shoulder. I like hearing your problems because they make my life seem richer."

"Thanks," I mutter. "Well as for the guy, I'm pretty sure his sensors aren't in my direction."

"Huh?"

I sighed and bluntly state, "He's over in that corner with my co-worker Nick." I point to a dark corner in the room and Quark looks. We can both see the two sitting at a table having a good time. Every so often one would "accidentally" brush the other one.

"That's kind of cute. Those two are so shy," Quark states, amused at rubbing my face in the scene.

"Whatever," I groan.

I notice that someone is sitting next to me but I don't bother to look. Quark on the other hand greets my new friend, "Hey Doc, what can I get for you?"

"Just the same, I'm not a very spontaneous person," Joked the voice that I couldn't miss as Dr. Bashir himself.

I turn and look, haft stunned that he was sitting next to me. "Hello Dr. Bashir, come here often?" I immediately mentally kicked myself, 'That was so stupid. Of course he comes here. There's no where else to go!'

"Call me Julian, were both off duty. And to answer your question, yes, I do find time to enjoy Quarks," smiled Bashir.

I couldn't help but melt under his smile. 'Julian, Julian, Julian,' I dreamily repeat a thousand times in my head. I try to speak but every time I open my mouth I couldn't get the words out. It was probably a good thing considering that chances were I would say something stupid.

But Bashir was the one to break the silence, "Anna, it turns out that my friend Miles has to pull a late shift and we were scheduled to play darts tonight. So I was wondering if you would care to join me for a round."

My eyes widen and I feel my body shake. "I don't really know how to play."

"Oh come now, its quiet easy. And besides, you're a doctor and it is a proven fact that we are very good with our hands," Bashir smirked at me.

'Did he just come on to me? Of course not, he's just being smart.' "I have been known to do amazing things with my hands. But that is only one of my many talented parts." 'Two can play this game,' I triumphantly thought.

"Good than. Why don't you go over to the dart board and I will grab the darts."

I nod and move over to the back of the bar. Bashir on the other hand turns to Quark and grins like a hyena.

"I thought Miles and you played darts on Thursdays?" Quark asked suspiciously, getting the darts out.

"We do, but I wouldn't want to miss an opportune moment," Grinned Bashir as he grabs the darts from Quark and moves to the back.

Quark watches from the sidelines. He can see that Bashir was making sure that Dr. Zimmerman was getting his full attention and tutoring. Quark snorts to himself disgusted, "Opportune moment, huh."


	7. The Big Date

Author's Note: This is the chapter ya'll been waiting for: The Big First Date! I hope this chapter has met with ya'll standards. (I love that word "ya'll", embracing my Texan heritage!) Feedback is getting appreciated, so if you would like the see the story moving in another direction or something doesn't seem right. Let me know, this story is written for ya'll pleasure. If you want to see more of something or less, let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own DS9, Paramount does. But if by chance they sold those rights and no longer own DS9, then I still can't be held responsible. I plead ignorance. Forgive any lapses in technobabble, it's been a while since I was in the Star Trek genre. I'm a bit rusty. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7

I sat at the computer monitor in my little office that I shared with Nick. And by little I meant it was the size of a closet. I spoke to the computer screen and it recorded my dictation, "…Manual Osseo manipulation to C-4 through C-7. Patient's C-6 was slightly off by .05 mm."

I turned around and saw that Nick came into the room and sat down heavily in the chair next to me. "I heard Alex and you went out again the other night. You two seem to be hitting it off quite well."

Nick couldn't help but look like a kid who just got caught stealing a cookie from the jar. "I didn't mean to steal him away from you! I know I have been meaning to talk to you about it, but you know how things are around here. One day you're saving someone's life, the next you forget to tell your friend you're dating her ex-boyfriend."

"Nick, don't worry about it. We went on one date. He's all yours."

Nick sighed in relief, "Oh thank you, I was so worry that you had feelings for him. I know he feels nothing for you, but I didn't know how you felt."

'Nothing for me-that's the story of my life. Why would a cute guy feel anything for me?' I tried not to let that get me down. I was better than that. I promised myself that I would not let little things overwhelm me or rain on my parade. 'I am woman, hear me roar.'

"It's just that we have so much in common. Like we both collect little teacups and drink Rainforest Spirit Tea. We both love throw pillows; they make a place look so classy. And we even have the matching Shirley Teddy bear set. I mean, he is just too good to be true. You can just imagine how hard it was to tell my girlfriend Clarissa about him."

"I didn't know you were dating? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, we are engage. But since I'm doing this internship and she is working at some coffee house on Earth, we had to spend some time apart. Which I think is good because it gave us a chance to see if we were really meant for each other and find ourselves."

"What was your conclusion?"

"Oh I think I found something alright and his name is Lt. Alex Wayne."

"Well I'm happy for you. I kind of suspected the ending to that, being that you have been reassigned to the USS Canary with Dr. Hollarns."

"Well, it was hard to do considering the fact that I was trying to plan a going away party. But hey, no big deal, tomorrow night is my night and I better see you there! Because if you don't, I swear I will spike muscle relaxants in your coffee."

"Alright, I'll be there." I didn't want to think about those muscle relaxants. They made me feel goofy and some of the time it made the wrong muscles relax. It's very embarrassing; but you know med students and their pranks. Sigh.

"Thank you, that means a lot. You know that Alex has a friend that he could set you up with if you need a date for the party."

"I don't need to be set up, I have lots of prospects. It's just so hard to pick which one of the lucky guys gets to escort me." At that moment I had happened to look around the corner and saw Bashir as he talked to a nurse. I wanted to know what they were saying. It's times like this I wished I was Superman and had that super hearing. Oh that body, x-ray would do nicely right about now.

_Anna walks over to Bashir and rips open his shirt; throwing him to a biobed. "Wanna play doctor?"_

_"That depends, do I get to be the good doctor….or the bad one," Bashir growls at the last part._

"Anna?" Nick waved his hand over my eyes, and he looked in my focal direction to see what had fixated me.

"Huh?" I came to, self-conscious by my very public action.

"You said something about 'playing doctor?' But by the look of things I would guess that you have a thing for our good Dr. Bashir."

"Don't be silly, he's my boss." I tried to blow the thing off and get him to drop the subject.

"So this is why you have been acting so weird all the time. Well, I must say that when you pick them, you pick them. Nice choice Anna. I'll just tell Alex that his friend won't be necessary."

"Dr. Bashir? No, we're just friends. I look up to him, that's all." I couldn't help but feel exposed at that moment. Sure Nick was my friend, but not that good of a friend that I wanted him to know my dirty little secret.

"Oh come on, every girl and a lot of guys would kill to shack the doc."

"Oh, it's that butt. It's like it has been sculpted to perfection or something." I was so mesmerized by Bashir's aura that I didn't notice how much I had really told Nick.

But Bashir's butt didn't make up for the fact that he hurt my feelings. 'Maybe if Nick knew what happened, he would understand what a jerk Bashir really was.' "I'm a little ticked that he came on to me, and than the next day he goes off the Risa with that tramp Leeta. AFTER he says they broke up!"

"Obviously you haven't talked to him since," Nick began to laugh.

I couldn't help but be a bit angry in the fact that he did not sympathize with me. "I've been so mad that I don't even want to be in the same room as him."

"They broke up and that's why they went to Risa; some weird Bajoran break-up tradition. Don't ask me to explain it. Something about making sure that they were completely out of each other's systems. I don't really remember. I got my own relationship to worry about. So my advice would be to grow up, give the guy a break and ask him out."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?"

"Sometimes you have to take a risk, or chances slip through your fingers. And besides, he's has been eyeing you the same way you have been eyeing him. You've just been too wrapped up in your own world to see it. Maybe for once instead of bolting every time you see him, you should talk to him. And I mean talk about something other than medicine. You might as well ask him to escort you to my party; the whole staff is going to be there."

Nick was right, life was about risk. I needed to step away from my safety closet and be stronger. I take a deep breath, "Alright, just prepare me an IV of 10mg of Actelyphine in case he says no. I'm going to need that fix."

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

I stood up and slowly moved to Bashir's office. I had mentally planned every thing that I was going to say to him. I even could picture his responses, "Sorry Anna, now is just not the right time," or "I just don't see us as anything beyond friendship" or "I don't think it would be appropriate for us considering our work situation." I tried to stay positive maybe there was that 5 that he would return my feelings. At least this way I would know how he felt and able to move on if he didn't see a future for us. But for the moment how should I talk to him? Should I be spontaneous, witty, bubbly, charming? How do you ask some one out, again?

_Dr. Bashir sits in his office and sees a note on his desk. He opens the note and reads it. "Dr. Bashir, will you go to Nick's party with me. Please circle yes, no or maybe. Dr. Zimmerman."_

Okay, maybe that wouldn't be very smooth. I took two deep breaths, "Serenity now, serenity now." I began to chant.

I made it to Dr. Bashir's office. He was working at his desk, so I knocked on the side of the wall to get his attention. "Dr. Bashir?"

"Ah, Dr. Zimmerman, just the person I was thinking about."

I couldn't help but feel overjoyed, 'He thinks about me!' Even if it may just be work related, but still, somewhere in that mind of his I was floating around. And in his mind is where I was determined to stay.

"Looks like I will need to perform surgery on Ms. Opratz. I was hoping that you would assist me later today. That is of course if you didn't have any plans for this evening?" Bashir was all business as he spoke to me.

"Of course I would love to." 'Just ask him!' my mind screamed. "Uh, Dr. Bashir, you know that goodbye party the staff is going to for Dr. Powers. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" 'There I said it, is everyone happy now. Now he is going to look at me and laugh.'

"Like a date?" Bashir's forehead crinkled in confusion.

Here it comes, the part where I am going to want to jump into a black hole and disappear. "Yeah I guess."

"Well in that case I would love to go." Bashir smiled sweetly and I thought that he looked a bit relieved as well, but I don't know for what reason.

I couldn't move, I was still in shock. He actually agreed to an actual date. Not just friends (or someone to walk in with and then ditch later), but a date, date. I knew my mouth hanged open because I felt feel saliva come out. I must have looked like a moth to a flame.

"Is that everything, doctor?" Bashir said a bit amused by my immobility.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I slowly walked out. I wasn't far around the corner when I shouted out, "He said yes!"

The whole crew and the patients looked at me and I put my head down and quietly walked away.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

I stared at myself in the mirror as I held two dresses, "Should I go with conservative? Appear shy, naïve and inexperienced. Or do I go with Wild Doctor dress and show how I feel on the outside."

I didn't want Dr. Bashir to know that I'd just shack up with any good looking guy. But I didn't want to appear so conservative that I wasn't going to get laid. Sigh, dilemmas.

I looked at my closet and picked a dress, "Oh I'll just go with the goldish one. That's a neutral color, right?"

I got dressed and put the final touches on my face when I heard my doorbell go off. "He's here! He's Here!" I jumped up and down excited. I turn to my night stand and took a shot of scotch to calm my nerves and then hid the evidence under my bed.

I ran to the door and took two deep breaths "Serenity now, Serenity now." I grabbed Nutty the Squirrel off the desk by the door. Once I've composed myself I opened the door, in a perfect state of calm confidence.

"Hi Anna," Bashir smiled.

I held Nutty the Squirrel up to cover my face and began to do the voice of the squirrel. "Hello Julian, did you bring me any nuts. I love nuts, they're packed full of protein. Yummy, yum, yum," I ended with Nutty the Squirrel rubbing his tummy.

Bashir just stared at me like I was on drugs. But I knew that deep down, he thought it was funny. "Right…And everyone thought I was weird for having a stuff bear in my quarters. At least I don't make it talk to other people."

"What are you talking about, I'm a real squirrel," I continue as I made Nutty the Squirrel talk.

Bashir took the stuff animal out of my hands and threw it across the room. I stared at him horrified, "Nutty, my buddy!"

"God that bloody thing is creepy! I'm going to have nightmares about it now."

I got to Nutty and picked him up, and massaged his wounds, "Oh I'm sure you talk to your teddy bear all the time, like I talk to Nutty."

Bashir shrugged a bit and said absent mindedly, "Well maybe sometimes. After work Kukalaku and I like to disgust my research projects over a cup of tea."

I couldn't help but laugh; Bashir was as much of a dork as I was.

"Did I tell you how pretty you look out of uniform?" Bashir commented after he eyed me over intensely.

"No, but I was going to give you till the end of the night," I grinned wickedly.

"Oh I have these for you. I remember over hearing that lilies are your favorite flowers." Bashir gave me the flowers that were behind his back.

I take the flowers in a childish awe, "Oh you shouldn't have. I don't remember ever saying that lilies are my favorite flowers. In fact, I'm allergic to them." I put the flowers across the room as I started to feel my nose get stuffy and my eyes stinging a bit.

Bashir frowned, "You're brother called a few days ago looking for you, and I talked with him. He guaranteed me that you would love them."

I couldn't help but laugh. I knew my brother, and he was a bit over protective of his little sister. In fact all three of my brothers were. All three were doctors also and that made them dislike doctors even more. They believed that they were idiots, with high egos and god-complexes. Bashir interest in me would not go over too well with them. "I'm sorry, he was probably just teasing you. Let me guess it was Dick?

"Yeah, mean little bugger. But I'm willing to put it behind me and enjoy the rest of our evening. I'm hoping this isn't an omen of doom," Bashir joked slightly.

"I'm sure the evening will be flawless," I assured him as he extended his arm to escort me. "I must admit, no matter what happens at least the company is exceptional."

Bashir faced turned a bit red, "Tally-ho."

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

We arrived at the party. The room was filled with a large crowd; both socializing and dancing. Jadzia spotted us and went over to us with a bright smile on her face, "Ah it's good to see that you both took my advice."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean, 'both of us'?" So it wasn't just on my part, that sneaky little Trill.

"How did you get invited anyways?" Bashir stated as he looked directly at Jadzia.

"I play tongo with Nick on Wednesdays. I can never seem to beat him, he's just so distracting."

"I know what you mean, I did an appendectomy this morning and I almost took out the wrong organ because Nick was going off about some new vid he saw," Bashir shook his head. "I feel bad in a way I'm going to miss his idle chatter. It kind of made surgeries seem shorter."

Jadzia glanced over to the door and spotted Worf coming in, "If you will excuse me, my man just came in. Looks like he was able to suck it up and come. I'll see you guys later." Jadzia walked past us, but not before she gave us a wink.

"Bye Dear," I said, as I waved goodbye to her.

"I didn't know Nick played tongo," Bashir awed in fascination.

"There are a lot of things that go on in the infirmary that you don't know about."

"Well, then it's a good thing that I have you to fill me in now." Bashir put his arm around my waist and gave me a little squeeze. "You have that unconventional bedside manner that people seem to like."

"It's so hard to be the boss," I mocked.

"You know it really is. You have to be mean, and I've not good at that."

"Are you kidding me? You still scare me!"

"Really, you find me scary?" Bashir asked amused.

"Yeah!"

"Oh sorry, I wasn't trying to be mean but motivational. Face it Anna, you're probably one of the best residents I've seen. I didn't want to see that go to your head and settle. I wanted to make sure that you grew as a doctor."

"I'll make sure that I give you a book on Encouraging Those Around You Without Intimidation."

"You're not going to hold that against me are you?"

I couldn't help but smile. I couldn't hold anything against someone with those beautiful brown eyes. "No, how about from now on we wipe the slate clean?"

"I'm good with that. But you do know that tomorrow morning I still have to be your boss regardless of what happens tonight."

"You know what; I think I can live with that."

"Good because I think I'm going to have trouble with that," Bashir sighed to himself.

"Hmm?" I asked as I didn't catch what he just said.

Bashir coughed slightly, but was saved by Nick coming over. Nick gave Bashir and I two big hugs, "Oh, I am so glad you two showed up."

"I'm very happy for you," I told him as I returned his hug.

"I still don't know what we are going to do about the bathroom situation. I wonder if the captain would let me tear down the wall in the quarters next to us and build a bigger bathroom."

As Nick profoundly pondered the mystery, I began to think about coordinating the clothing in my closet by size, color and what makes me look fattest.

"Speaking of whom, where is Alex?" Bashir questioned.

"Oh he's over at the bar mixing drinks. He's just so good with that creative thing. I just put in what ever colors look pretty together and hope it turns out okay," Nick joked, laughing.

"Open bar!" I peaked once again interested in the conversation. I began to look around and spotted the bar sitting in a corner of the room. 'Score,' I though. I tried to think of the best possible excuse to go over there and get a drink. "If you will excuse me I think I lost an earring over on the other side of the room."

Bashir looked at me perplexed, until he spotted what I was fixated with in the corner. I tried to move away from the two but Bashir grabbed my arm and doesn't let me move. "Nice try, but you're not wearing earrings."

I put a hand to my ears, "That's a first; I must have forgotten to put them on."

"Don't worry Julian, I already told Alex not to serve Anna."

"Nick, I thought you were my friend!" I said, as I felt betrayed.

"That's why I have to say no," Nick stated firmly.

A guy came up to Bashir and asked him a question. I turned to Nick and whispered in his ear, "Please can't you go get me an Appletini?"

Nick began to laugh, "I'll get you a club soda, but that's it."

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

Loud music is heard in the background and Nick's smile grew bigger, "Oh I love this song. If you don't mind, I'm going to find Alex."

Nick left us and I called after him, "Just don't forget my soda!"

I turned to my date who seemed engrossed in an intellectual discussion on some medical thing that I could care less about. I tapped Bashir on the shoulder and he politely excused himself from his conversation. "So are you going to ask me to dance?"

"I was going to eventually. I thought after a few more drinks I would find the courage."

I looked at his hands and noticed he was drinking alcohol, "Where did you get that? You never left this spot!"

"They're passing them out," He innocently replied as he took a sip of it.

"How come no one asked me, do they have my picture or something?"

Bashir just laughed. "So, would you care to dance? I think that I like this song to, but I'm not sure because I've never heard it. But it's my favorite so we have to dance."

Bashir extended a hand and I took it. We moved to the dance area and began to dance. The night went on in perfect harmony. We danced to pretty much every song, just enjoying the flow of music and the company.

A drunken guy, (His name is Rasputin, a Bajoran who I treated early this week) walked over to us and pulled us apart. Bashir and I looked at the guy upset, and noticed that he was huge. "Hey get your hands off my girl!" He shouted at us as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Excuse me?" Bashir states in his most authoritative voice as he steps in front of me and Rasputin.

"You heard me. Get away before you regret it." Rasputin shoved Bashir, at which Bashir wasn't too happy.

I tried to intervene before Bashir got hurt trying to play the hero. I tugged on Bashir's arm as I tried to get him to move. "Julian, he's obviously drunk. Let's just go somewhere else."

Bashir looked at me and then at Rasputin and weighed his choices. "You're not worth it."

We started to walk away but Rasputin grabbed Bashir's shirt and spun him around to face him. "Don't turn your back on me boy!" At that point, Rasputin took a swing and punched Bashir in the face. Bashir staggered a bit as he clutched his face in pain.

The crowd reacted to the scene and began to jump the guy, and they manage to pull him off Bashir. I immediately went to Bashir's side and helped him up. He blinked his eyes trying to see straight. "Julian, are you alright?"

He put a hand to his eye and noticed that it was bleeding. "Are you alright?" Jadzia stated as she came over, while Worf helped to escort Rasputin out of the room.

"Is there a doctor in the room?" A random guy yelled out, obviously having too much to drink himself.

Nick, Jenkins, Bashir, Anna and the creepy doctor that works mostly night shifts, all looked at the random guy. A person next to the random guy already whacked him on the head.

"I'll get you to the infirmary," I said, as I began to lead him out of the room.

"I'm fine really," Bashir insisted.

"You could have something internally wrong. He hit you really hard."

"It wasn't that hard," Bashir replied, as he tried to sound cool about the whole incident. ('This happens all the time to Julian Bashir. Drunken fights are one of the many exciting things about my life,' Julian thought confidently.)

I wasn't going to hear any of it, so I took Bashir to the infirmary. I went over to the medical equipment cabinet and got out some equipment. I grabbed a compression pack and gave it to Bashir as he placed it over his eye. I ran a tricorder over the area, "Well it just looks like a cut."

Bashir huffed, "I could have told you that, I have been a doctor longer than you."

"No one likes a smart ass."

Bashir grinned, "What about my ass? I notice you staring at it a lot."

I slapped him on the head. "No comment."

He rubbed his head, "As if I wasn't already in pain."

"I'll give you a lollie pop when we are done." I commented dryly as I gave him a hypo of pain and anti-inflammatory meds.

"What are you giving me and at what dose? I would like 20mg of Vicotine please."

"Geesh Julian, what are you an addict?"

"I'm just teasing. But really, I would like some. My head really does hurt."

I couldn't help myself and slapped him in the head again. He flinched in pain and I took pleasure in that. I began to heal the cut with a dermal regenerator.

"I'm loosing brain cells every time you do that."

"Do you always whine so much when you get hurt? Didn't you just say yesterday that patients complain too much?"

"I'm holding you to that lollie pop." Bashir tried to take the regenerator from me. "Here let me do that. Last thing I need you to do is ruin my beautiful face."

I was really getting annoyed with his insistent banter, so I kicked him in the leg and HARD. "One more comment and I'm sewing your lips together!"

"You have the touch of a sex-starved cobra," Bashir said, as he grinned quiet smugly.

"That's it! You did it this time!" I tried to grab him and hold him down to seal his lips. But Bashir just maneuvered around my attempts and kissed me. I pulled away and just stared at him in shock. 'Did that just happen?' I thought to myself.

"If you seal my lips, I can't do that again," He stated calmly.

I on the other hand was not so composed about it and jumped on top of him, in a moment of passion. We laid on the biobed as no coherent words were uttered that night.


	8. Where's Dr Bashir?

After the wonderful patience of my reader I bring you another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns DS9. Unfortunately I'm not making a profit from this because I got some wonder school loans that could use some attention.

Chapter 8

I watched him from my distance across the room. He was nothing more than a shell of the person I knew. I no longer saw laughter lines, smiles or the deep crease in his forehead when he was thinking. The Dr. Julian Bashir I knew was gone and all that remained was this void.

Maybe I should start from the beginning. It all took place about a month ago. Everything was going fine between Bashir and me; dinner dates, movie dates, work dates, clean the quarters dates, etcetera. Life was amazing.

Bashir ended up leaving for a medical conference. They were no big deal because he went on them a lot. One week. I could go that long without seeing him. We said our goodbyes and he left me.

The next morning my alarm clock woke me up. I had trouble sleeping that night. The first night without Bashir was the hardest. I had to call him up after my shift because I'm very much attached and we are still in the honeymoon phase. I hated myself for that but I just kept staring at the comm. system. I repeated over and over 'Don't do it Anna. You're stronger than this. Be strong for all women out there, we do not need men! You're independent female, don't lose that.' Yeah, my mantra lasted a good hour before I just gave in. And oh god, the sound of his voice was heaven.

"I'm sorry, I know you're busy, but I just missed you," I told him painfully. I guess I was still on the euphoria that accompanies a new relationship. The whole, 'I want to be with him 24/7'.

"I wouldn't say playing a few rounds of golf busy," He joked.

"Golf! I thought you were at a medical conference?"

"Seriously, what do you think we do here? Listen to talks all day? Why do you think I'm so gung-ho about these things?"

"I just thought that you would have more "doctorly things" to do."

Bashir started to laugh, "I'm teasing, we actually have a full set of interesting talks. But it doesn't start till tomorrow, so I'm enjoying the beautiful day."

"Well, I'm glad to here that." I was a bit unpleased to know that he was having the time of his life and I was heart-broken. 'Strong Anna. Strong Anna' I mentally chanted.

"You miss me, don't you?" He grinned smugly.

I tried to hid it, "What? Why do you think that, I just wanted to see how the weather was?"

"I can see those circles under your eyes; you didn't sleep a wink last night."

"Hmm, must be the lighting." I began to rearrange the lamp on my desk.

"Anna, don't lie. It's only natural that you should miss me. I mean if I was in your position I would miss me too. You can say it, I'm that irresistible," Bashir teased.

"Ha, Ha," I said dryly. "Can't you be serious for one moment?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was bothering you so much," Bashir felt a little guilty. "Okay, I tell you what. On my replicator there is a great recipe for an Alderian tea. Drink that about a haft an hour before bed. That should help you sleep."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem. Anyways, how is my infirmary? Did you it burn down yet?"

"Funny you should ask. I didn't exactly burn down the infirmary as much as setting Ensign Oshima's hair on fire…"

That was a week ago, I hadn't heard from Bashir since. I tried to talk to him, but there were no returns on the calls. I guess he had been busy with what ever they do at conferences. I can't wait till I get to go to my first one. I'm stuck with just the seminars for residents, and they are really boring. All we get to do is stay in a nice hotel, the attendants and chiefs get the resorts.

I paced Bashir's quarters up and down. Once again I couldn't sleep that night because I was too anxious about him coming home. I grabbed Kukalaku off Bashir's dresser and held him. I smiled as I smelled Bashir's cologne. I saw my reflection in the mirror across the room. "You are sad you know that," I told my reflection and tossed Kukalaku aside.

I laid back on the bed and looked at the clock, "Three more hours." I laid on my stomach and put my arm down the side of the bed. I felt a magazine. My interest perked, "A hidden magazine, maybe you're not so boring after all."

I grabbed the magazine from under the bed and looked at it. I read the cover, _Spy World._ "I was right you're not interesting, you're a Dreg." I looked through the magazine and found nothing of interest, "Absolute schwarbage."

I twiddled my thumbs until that became tiresome. Twiddling thumbs can in fact only go so far. I sighed as I gave up and go to the replicator, "20 mg of Trazatone, authorization Kent, Clark Kent 05" What? So I didn't have some stupid authorization code like, 'Zimmerman gamma 5'. I'd like to think that I was a little more interesting. Hey it got Bashir to laugh when he first heard me activate it.

I grabbed my sleeping pills and swallowed them. Okay, so maybe I'm a _little_ addicted to prescription medication. I'm not perfect, but that doesn't mean that Bashir has to know I'm not. "Computer set alarm for 3 hours." I laid back on the bed and fall asleep.

_**((( NEXT SECTION)))**_

After time passed by, I woke to a hand poking me. Rather hard in fact. I opened my eyes and stared at Bashir who looked down at me. I rubbed my eyes thinking that it was a dream, but the incisive poking told me other wise.

"Hello?" Bashir stared at me in a somewhat confused look.

I jumped up off the bed and into his arms, "Julie!" Yes, the name 'Julie' was not Bashir's most favorite of names, since 'Julie' is mostly a female name.

I kissed him excitedly, but there is no response or participation. In fact he pulled away. He didn't say a word, instead he just walked away. "Is anything the matter? Did something happen?"

Bashir turned around and looked at me with a slight smile, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

"Because you're looking at me funny."

Bashir came over to me and took my hands in his, "Actually Anna, there is something I wanted to talk to you about. You see, being away at this conference has given me a lot of time to think about our relationship. And I've come to the conclusion that I don't think that it is appropriate of me to be dating a resident, given my position as Chief of Medicine."

I just stood there and my mouth dropped to the floor. There were a lot of things that I wanted to do at that moment.

_Scenario one: Anna slaps him in the face, "You Bastard!"_

_Scenario two: Anna reaches out her hand and grabs Bashir's testicles squeezing them as hard as she can and then ripping them off._

_Scenario three: Anna takes Kukalaku and rips his head off, "That's what I think about you!"_

But instead of doing those things, I side-shoved Bashir as I stormed out of the room. I felt my throat close up and I couldn't say anything. All I wanted to do was to go to my quarters and cry.

_**((( NEXT SECTION)))**_

And now where am I a month later? I'm still a little heart broken, but more over the fact that Bashir acts as if nothing went on between us. That hurts me the most. I looked down at the work I'm preparing. Since Bashir wouldn't talk to me beyond regular doctor-doctor conversation I've engrossed myself into my own research project involving hormone and gene manipulation. I don't know what it could be used for down the line but research never hurt anyone.

_Anna is in an 18th century laboratory filled with large machines complete with the volts of electricity coming from them. She grabs two cables and attaches them to the metal bed where a body can be seen lying on it. "I'll make you love me," she tells the body as we now see that it is in fact Dr. Bashir._

_Anna gives an evil villainous laugh as she raises the bed through the open roof of the laboratory. Lighting can be seen through the opening. As lighting hit the bed Anna yells, "It's alive! It's alive!" Yes, very much like a Frankenstein movie._

Wow I really have problems.

I am pulled out of my daydream as I noticed that guards had burst into the infirmary and tried to apprehend Dr. Bashir. I ran over to them and got upset, "What is going on here?"

"Doctor, if you will just stay back," Odo ordered, as he tried to pull me out of security's way.

"You're making a big mistake," Bashir said in a state of panic.

Odo walked closer to him, "I think you're the one that has made the mistake. It seems that you've enjoyed our hospitality so now I'd like to farther it in a Federation prison."

At that point I panicked, and I tried to grab Bashir out of the security's hold, "Stop! Don't take him!"

I'm apprehended by security as I watched them take Bashir out of Infirmary. Odo stayed behind, "Can I have a word with you in private?"

I follow Odo into Dr. Bashir's office and he closes the door, "What is going on here? You can't just take him out like that, he hasn't done anything wrong!"

Odo looked at me and tried to be sympathetic, but failed miserable. "It seems that our Dr. Bashir is an imposter, a changeling. We just recently found out moments ago when the real Dr. Bashir contacted us after being a prisoner in a Dominion Facility."

I felt weak in my knees, my Bashir was in trouble. But one question I couldn't hold back from my thoughts, "How long has he been in there?"

"About a month."

At that news I couldn't stand anymore, I sat down in a seat. "Oh god," I breathed.

"I'm sorry. But I'm surprised that you didn't report anything unusual about his behavior before, considering how close you work together."

I shook my head, "Ever since he came back from that medical conference, he hasn't worked too much with me. I just figured he wanted some space…I mean…" I stopped, thinking that what I said was a little too personal considering the raised eyebrow on Odo's face, "How long till Dr. Bashir arrives on DS9?"

"Hopefully soon, I suppose you will want to get the infirmary ready; there are two others besides Dr. Bashir."

"Who are they?"

"Mr. Garak and General Martok."

"Thank you, Constable. I'll make sure everything is in order at the time of arrival."

Odo nodded in acknowledgement, "Once again, I'm sorry for any inconvenience. If you want I can inform the rest of the staff."

"No, that won't be necessary, I can do it."

"Very well, good day," Odo said as he walked out of the room.

I just put a hand to my head. What was I supposed to think? He was a changeling this whole time. I stood up and gathered every bit of strength I had. I didn't know what type of condition Bashir was going to be in when he got here. But I knew I had to be strong, not just for myself but for the staff. And the first order of business was to inform them on the situation at hand.

_**(((NEXT SECTION)))**_

I sat by Dr. Bashir's bed as I quietly watched him sleep. Occasionally I would tend to the patients and make adjustments to their biobeds. All three of them were so exhausted that as soon as they came in their bodies just crashed. Nurse Atkins walked over to my side and handed me a report which I signed off.

She put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder, "I'm sure he will come out of this alright."

"I hope so," I said quietly. Truth was I didn't know what to think. Who knows what kind of things happened to him in that prison? What would he be like when he woke up? Would he still be the man I feel in love with?

Nurse Atkins walked away and I sat there patiently waiting. I looked at the clock, my shift had been over hours ago but I could not find the strength to move from this spot. I looked at Bashir's REM patterns and noticed the high spikes. Dr. Bashir was suffering from another nightmare. I got a hypo out and released a sedative that would calm the fluctuations. Bashir once again went into a peaceful sleep.

Still I waited, and waited. I sat there reading one of my favorite comic books. Oh did I say comic book…that's a typo…what I meant to say was in-depth research article about the correlation between cell adaptation and exercise. After what felt like a small eternity, Bashir began to wake up. His eyes opened and adjusted to the lighting of the room. He looked around confused, probably still thinking that he was in the prison and this was part of his dreaming. His eyes focused on me and I didn't move a muscle; afraid that any movement might provoke him.

But instead of being frighten he just lifted his head, looked at me and smiled. He whispered, "Am I still in the prison or are you just part of another dream?"

I looked at him, unable to speak. I just grabbed his hand to tell him that I was real.

He squeezed my hand back and laid his head down relaxing every ounce of his body. "Good," he said tiredly, "I was a bit worried there for a second."

He laid there quietly for a while and then spoke again, "Oh right, I forgot." He sits up and grabbed my head pulling me forward and kissed me. Once he's satisfied that he has completed the task at hand he smiled, "I would like to go to my own quarters now." He then laid back down.

I just sat there with a slight smile on my face. He was still the Bashir I knew and loved. My smile faded as I thought that no person, not even a strong man like Bashir could come out of this unfazed. What challenges lied down the road?

Whatever was going to happen after this moment, I wanted to help him through it. But I thought about it and realized that I didn't know the first thing to do to help him. Oh god, I'm not qualified for this! This man is putting his health in my hands, is he crazy? Am I crazy to think that I can help him? That my simple support and reassurance is going to make all the hurt in the universe go away? How egocentric is that? Why do I always think that I can make everyone feel better?

I became lost in my own head and Bashir's voice is heard again, annoyed that I was still sitting there, "My quarters, doctor, and don't force me to make that an order."

I got up eagerly and mockingly saluted, "Aye, Aye Doctor." I tried to be optimistic, hoping that it would help. But them again, maybe I should have read a book on post-prison recovery. I walked away and begin to write up the discard papers. I couldn't help but feel scared at what laid down the road.


End file.
